


【带卡】名门寡妇

by ahokaka



Category: Naruto, 宇智波带土 - Fandom, 带卡 - Fandom, 旗木卡卡西 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahokaka/pseuds/ahokaka
Summary: 卡卡西和他死了又活的亡夫还有那个不肯放过他的强奸犯。
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

卡卡西在十二岁那年成了寡妇，守的还是望门寡。  
木叶城里稍微年长一点的人都还记得消息传回来的那天早上，晴空万里不凉不热，适合郊游、聚会、出出任务。  
宇智波家少主在城外遇敌，本来可以全身而退的他，为救自己还未过门的婚约者，不幸葬身巨石之下，尸骨无存，与他一同对敌并为他所救的那个婚约者——旗木氏族遗孤——旗木卡卡西虽然活着等到了援救被水门带回木叶，却再次失去了他在世界上所有亲缘联系，成为了彻头彻尾的孤家寡人。

上天似乎对旗木一族格外刻薄些。

自回来开始卡卡西就发起了高热，即便有大名直派医者细心救治，依然昏迷了整整三天三夜，梦中仍喃喃念着亡故未婚夫的名字，其容色悲戚令人不忍再看，水门与玖辛奈需时刻握住他的右手以免他因梦魇缠身不断挣扎而弄伤自己。

及至苏醒，卡卡西身子骨还没好全——他在那场战斗中亦受了不轻的伤——便被宇智波本家派来的代表绑到了城郊南贺川的宇智波族祠堂内，要他归还曾经缔结婚约时宇智波带土当作定情信物赠与他的那枚写轮石珠——宇智波本家血脉的身份象征，而作为害死带土的罪魁祸首之一，他必须当着木叶所有人的面向宇智波当代掌权人同时也是收养了身为孤儿的带土并赋予其少主头衔的“恩人”，宇智波斑下跪谢罪，以平息宇智波氏族失去一名合格继承者的怒火，若他能做到这两件事，宇智波便不再追究其罪责，曾经的联姻也休要重提，从此两家桥归桥路归路再无纠葛！

被迫跪伏在冰冷地板上的卡卡西听着四周的怒斥讨伐声，始终不发一言，从那双曾经灵动若游鱼的眼里看不到任何情绪与光，沉沉如死灰，直到听见解除两姓之好的条件才突然惊醒一般猛地抬头望向高居上位的老者,对方以同样深沉的眼瞳回视，脸上有着长期掌权带来的傲慢与漠然。

“...带土他，即使他...他永远是我的英雄，其他无论什么要求我都可以接受，唯独这一点......”卡卡西哑着嗓子几乎是用气声勉强说道，尽管身心都已经疲惫不堪，在念到那个名字时他依然坚持挺直上身，做出那个人最喜欢的、仿佛什么事情都无法令他动摇的坚毅之姿。嘈杂渐止，堪堪成长为少年郎的声音无比稚嫩又格外清晰：“对于解除婚约归还信物一事，恕我无法遵从 ！”

“竖子无状！真是不知好歹！你竟然还有脸提少主大人的...”激愤之下有平日负责侍奉带土起居的族人站出来斥责，话还没讲完便被斑的一记眼风阻断，他颤抖着退回到了原位。

宇智波斑不咸不淡的视线再次落到了卡卡西身上，银发少年逆光而跪，明明是臣服屈辱的动作却不显弱势，倒是像极了旗木朔茂生前在火影面前与团藏对峙时...只不过现下这小子左脸写着忠贞，右脸写着不二的样子实在可笑，比不得朔茂。

斜斜打量了半晌小辈之子的斑在心里有了定论。

只听族长大人凉凉开口：“旗木家的小子，你既不愿归还信物，我便当你是愿为带土守节了。”

卡卡西见那拥有最终决定权的老者并不像其他人那样一味逼迫，心头稍微松了口气，他微微低头，话语中的敌意减轻不少：“大人所言极是，先前既已过了小定，又在各家见证人前以信物相赠，于情于理我都已经算带土之妻，只不过时间尚早未入族谱玉蝶而已。如今带土更是因我而...我自然该为他守节，还请大人成全。”

斑冷哼一声，也不知道是哪里刺痛了他，说出来的话染上了不屑：”我倒不知带土那家伙竟有如此魅力能引得昔日白牙之子倾心至此，在他死后还愿意以妻自居，完完全全忘记了旗木一族该有的气节！”

连续提起两个逝去之人对卡卡西而言是不小的折磨，他的呼吸瞬间错乱，喉头犯苦，纵然想要反驳却怎么也发不出声音，右手攥紧了衣摆。

又是一声冷笑，斑为这场纷争划下了句点：婚约依旧有效，卡卡西不必归还信物也不能入宇智波族谱，明面上他与宇智波一族的关系已经解除，往后相见只做陌生人处之，只不过私下里斑允许他以未亡人身份独自进入家族陵园祭奠带土，其余一切皆不可为，除非带土死而复生迎娶其过门，否则旗木卡卡西永远不可能成为宇智波卡卡西。

在结果宣判之后，卡卡西力竭，再次晕了过去。

再醒时，对外冷心冷情的卡卡西像是变了个人，于旗木复兴之事不再热衷，遣散一家侍从，孤零零地进了官家子弟聚集的书院，在水门卿的安排下成为了一名普通讲师，传授基础刀术与进阶书法，因时常一副温吞表情也不爱留课业，广受学子欢迎，连带着学生背后的宗族势力也渐渐对他缓和了态度，去年甚至收了三个亲传弟子，像是照顾亲生孩子一般细心抚育。同期们看着往日光风霁月的他如此作为也只能无奈叹气，卡卡西自己倒是始终乐在其中似的，只是腰间总是挂着一个深紫色的御守——里面装着刻有形似风车纹路的一枚珠子，曾有人看到他对着那珠子发了一下午的呆。

日子天天过着，时间似乎可以冲淡一切，卡卡西依旧是那副温温柔柔的懒散模样，甚至叫人忘记了他曾经是怎样的锋芒毕露。没了棱角的他愈发美丽，独特银发以及比发色更加盈透的雪白肌肤，还有那纤长劲瘦的身姿，再加上总是掩藏在面罩之下、嘴边一颗小小黑痣，动人心弦。

都说寡妇门前是非多，更何况卡卡西是个长得好看的寡妇。即便十多年来他从未中断过对带土的祭奠，依然阻止不了大批想要获得美人垂怜的男男女女。

下属天藏内敛，三个学生活泼，凯总是借比试玩闹来开解他的心事......每每思及此卡卡西都少不得叹一口气。

今天也是被弟子坚持送回府的一天，伴随着鸣人健气的一声“卡卡西老师明天见”他推开旗木宅大门，从温暖的夕阳走进了清冷的黄昏。

侧身躺在榻榻米上，卡卡西从御守中取出了那枚石珠，石珠在月色下反出瑰丽的颜色，一点点碎光映在他的左眼中，与逐渐泛起的水意相融。

“我很思念你...”卡卡西用接近默念的气声念道，时至今日提到关于带土的事情他依然会悲伤地无法正常说话。  
“...一直都很想你...”他哽咽着蜷缩起来，却始终忍耐住不曾让水汽汇成泪：“带土...“

“是这样啊。”空旷的房间里突然响起了另一个人的声音。

“谁？！”卡卡西握住了枕下的匕首，玄铁打造，通身乌黑，锋刃逼人，自十八岁生日之后就一直陪伴着他入睡。

下一刻一个比他还要高大且炽热的身躯已经覆压在他整个人身上，两边手腕被入侵者一手扣住举过头顶，刀也从脱力的指间滑落。更糟糕的是，他能感觉到对方硬挺之处正紧紧贴在自己的小腹上，且伴随不断的摩梭有着进一步胀大趋势。

“好久不见，卡卡西。”热气喷洒在耳边引起身下人一阵颤抖。

卡卡西震惊地看向身上那人，不期然望进了那死了十八年的亡夫略带嘲意的眼眸。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 预警：  
> 口交、语言侮辱涉及  
> 这文本来就是为了泥卡西，人物存在大量ooc  
> 第一次写黄，我现在也不知道自己在写什么了腿肉都好难吃呜呜

“唔…呼…..呼…”短而急促的呼吸一下比一下沉重，心脏像是要把这十八年来缺失的悸动一次补齐般不受控制地狂跳，脸颊因血气上涌而呈现出不自然的潮红，手脚却感到让人绝望的冰凉，气体在肺里作乱，满满涨涨带出的痛感逼得他不住哑声呻吟，可即使已经难受到了极点，卡卡西却像察觉不到痛苦一样，只是一味睁大眼睛，一错不错地盯着那张比少年时更显英气的熟悉面孔。

“你冷静一点。”带土将眼中的晦暗收起，同时松开了制住身下人的左手，转而放到了对方胸口，隔着薄薄一层衣料感受那块柔软饱满，正随着主人凌乱的呼吸不断上下起伏。他特地取下了右手那边常戴的黑色全指手套，露出来的手背宽厚，多处指节覆有硬茧，掌心干燥温热，比卡卡西的体温要稍高一些。那只手此刻像是安抚孩童般，小幅度抚弄摩梭着，从锁骨到肋下到脆弱的肚脐，暧昧而温情。

“啧。”眼看自己名义上的“未亡人”非但没有因此缓和下来反而越发喘不上气，带土细而凌厉的眉毛皱起，表情变换瞬间将那双可爱圆眼带来的亲和感破坏一空，他小声嘟囔了几句废物，心理素质真差云云，扯过被子将两人一同蒙了进去，被角四边都被紧紧压住形成一个相对密闭的空间，窄小、炙热，使得彼此肌肤相贴，卡卡西几乎被他半抱进了怀里，他能感觉到怀中那人逐渐趋于平静，却又很快轻微发起抖来。

为什么宇智波一族非得是以敏感和瞳力出名呢？宇智波带土真的很想抓住斑的领子问一问。如果不是这双在黑暗中也如身处白昼一般灵敏强大的眼睛，他又何必为卡卡西此刻的脆弱感到阵阵难过，明明是你先抛下我、背弃我，为什么还要在我面前露出这样小心而又希冀的表情？

“带土，带土，唔…”身下人儿似乎终于从讶异中清醒，轻声呼唤着曾经的心上人，声音里有着化不开的温柔，宇智波带土听了更是情动不已，本就是相隔多年的爱人再遇，即便他仍为回来路上听到的议论气恼，此刻也控制不住地低头吻住对方柔软的唇。卡卡西无比顺从地打开口腔迎接来自黑发男人的侵犯，舌肉勾缠来回往复，淫靡水声在狭小的空间中不断响起。

带土的舌尖仔细描摹过卡卡西口内每一寸地方，接着衔住那条柔软细滑的小舌慢慢品味，觉得比白日尝过的红豆糕还要香甜美味几分，品到最后甚至用上犬齿去一点点啃咬研磨，直到卡卡西耐不住疼哑哑地叫了一声才放开。

卡卡西的唇瓣在刚刚那番蹂躏后泛着潋滟的红和水光，和眼尾、脸颊上的大片酡红相互映衬，看起来又娇又媚，他瘫软在带土怀里小口喘息着，呼出来的热气喷洒在带土颈侧。黑发的宇智波感到下腹一阵阵抽紧，他早就硬了，此刻更是涨到了难以忍受的地步。

“真不愧是木叶第一技师，吉原出来的都没你骚。”带土恶意骂了一句，手上动作不停，从上到下揉捏着那从自里衣散落后露出的大片白嫩肌肤，卡卡西只觉得被抚过的地方都像是要烧起来了，全身血液不是往上冲就是往下汇聚，一阵阵热度叫他几乎意乱神迷，尤其当带土最终覆上他那早在亲吻时就吐着乳白蜜露的肉柱并快速套弄起来，他很快抽搐着迎来了今晚第一次高潮。

带土顺势往后一滑，来到了仍然紧闭的穴口，就着满手湿哒哒的体液就要往里探去，却被卡卡西摁住了作恶的那只手，虽然小妻子刚刚射过，此刻浑身都软绵绵的，那点阻拦对他没有一点威慑力，但他沉浸在与爱人肌肤相亲的缱绻之中，自然不愿勉强，于是他耐着性子哼了一声算是询问。

“…太晚了带土，我明天还要上课，”眼看带土脸色越发黑了几分，卡卡西连忙补充：“我可以用这里，你不想我亲亲它吗？”似乎是怕人反对，银发青年羞得满脸潮红却很坚定地推着带土坐起来，自己则跪伏在男人腿间，张口用那形状姣好的柔软唇瓣含住了粗大前端，舌尖轻轻舔弄几下，引得带土呼吸重了几分。上面渗出的液体透着雄性特有的腥气，莫名地有些熟悉，但卡卡西暂时来不及去深思，他忙着将剩下大半的男根吞吃下去。

“唔…带土，太大了吞不进去…”口齿不清的色情语句从下面传出来，宇智波带土将依然未脱黑色手套的左手放到卡卡西脑后，微微施力强硬地摁住人一点点含进去，直到感受到卡卡西再度颤抖起来才放松力度，手依然虚搭在原处，有一下没一下撩拨着漂亮的银丝，嗓音低沉地催促道：“继续。”

卡卡西口活比预想中要好得多，舌尖灵活口腔炙热，懂得避开牙齿只用唇肉包裹着柱身滑动套弄，时不时抵住铃口用力吮吸，等脑后那只手一点点收紧几乎快要弄疼他了，就又改成深含，舌尖则在冠沟里左右惹火，来不及下咽的津液滴滴答答涂满了带土那处，自己脸上更是早就粘腻一片，看起来煽情地不行。

又一次深喉后带土直接射在了卡卡西嘴里，大量浓精的灌入令卡卡西有些难受，但他还是一点点咽了下去。

“抱歉，我没想…”  
卡卡西用一双含情脉脉的笑眼打断了带土，他直起身来半抱半靠进带土怀里，轻轻摇头：“不用道歉，是你的话，我愿意的。”  
带土似乎被这突然的直白噎了一下，半晌沉默着伸手抱起浑身酸软快要昏睡过去的卡卡西，走向洗浴间。

他一边为人做着清洗一边思索，很明显卡卡西对自己深情不改，那村人甚至是族人之间的流言是怎么回事呢？如果是背后有人授意的…或者另有隐情…带土眼底闪过一丝寒凉彻骨的杀意。

他会查出真相，让幕后之人付出代价！


End file.
